Tales of a New World: Dawn of Symphonia
by IceRoseWing
Summary: Note: Full title includes Switch-a-role! The main characters' roles have been put in a hat, shuffled, and redistributed. Insanity ensues as they try to get through the plot. Horrible puns will be made, WTFs will be said, randomness will take over...
1. Prologue

I'd like to give a big thanks to all those who contributed to Different Jobs of Tales of Symphonia (I actually consided to name it after that :p). Even though it never met an end... Thanks for the inspiration, guys! Also, it is known under "Alternate Circumstances" here, but only some of the original scenes are there. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World or any of the characters. I do own a copy of both games, does that count?

-

But before we begin, let's have that famous role list!

Emil: The former chosen of Sylvarant, the 'Sorry' machine

Marta: The Vanguard who's trying to kill Raine _very badly_

Richter: Ninja, Chief of Mizuho, guy who falls down holes

Alice: Student in Iselia?

Decus: Former experiment victim, Lumberjack, guy who drags an Iron Maiden

Tenebrae: Colette's partner/friend, still Centurion of Darkness

Aqua: Genis' companion/pet, Dirk's pet, still Centurion of Water

Lloyd: Main character, 'nuff said.

Colette: Assassin of the Vanguard, Lloyd's former friend, Courageisthemagicthatturnsdreamsintoreality

Genis: Genis the Great, Genis the Great, Genis the Great...

Raine: The person traveling with the main character

Sheena: Owner of the Lezerano Company, prisoner

Zelos: Um... the Marta -- not to mention all females -- obsessed Vanguard

Presea: The former chosen of Tethe'Alla

Regal: Teacher in Iselia...

Noishe: Lloyd's companion/friend, Centurion of _**LIIIIIGHT!**_

Me/IcyRose(I see Rose, hehe): Author, Co-narrator

Kratos: Narrator

----------

**Switch-a-role!**: Tales of Symphonia: _Dawn of the New World_

Someone took the title and scribbled something on it, before putting it back. The result:

**Switch-a-role!**: Tales of Symphonia: _Dawn of the New World: The movie: The game: The fanficion_

The new title was promptly removed, and a new one was put:

**Switch-a-role!: **Tales of a New World: _Dawn of Symphonia_

_A ToS:DotNW parody, whatever that means_

The author slapped her forehead, and decided to fix it later. Or not.

---

**PROLOGUE**

"The world is in a crisis," started a man with a purple cloak and auburn hair. His serious tone was matching the one of a boss of a big company talking about business plans and statistics. "Deserts are freezing, glaciers are melting, villages are burning, the people are fighting, the Kharlan stock market is crashing, my pie just exploded..." as he said that last bit, all the "angels" at the conference table looked toward the microwave, where the pie actually blew up. "We even lack the funds for a proper introduction," he changed slides while saying so, unaware of that Wanted Poster of Lloyd from way back stuck over his statistics. "So here we go..." he finished.

---

A silhouette clad in sky blue walked amidst the dancing flames in the burning city. With an agile leap, he jumped out of sight... or rather, he tripped. With a long "oooooooooooow..." he crawled away.

---

Meanwhile, a woman with a head of silver hair and a large orange overcoat dashed out of a burning house, looking out-of-control. "Fascinating!" she cried while staring at a large red marble in her hands. Unfortunately, that shout of glee attracted the attention of the enemy, and soon, soldiers of the Vanguard, people with these weird, tacky masks, cornered her.

---

A woman was making a futile attempt to flee the burning seaside city, looking back from time to time. "Lloyd! Hurry up or we'll be killed by Genis!"

"Who did you say was going to kill you?" asked an arrogant, yet childish voice.

"Gasp! IT'S GENIS!" shouted the woman.

"Come forth, Lighting of the Gods!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

A thunderclap was heard, and then... The chocolate-haired woman lay on the ground, dead.

---

All was probably finished, but the large red sphere started glowing, and in a flash of light (one of the Vanguard even shouted WHAT IS THIS OMINOUS LIGHT THAT THEATENS TO ENGULF US?! and got stabbed to death), the woman blacked out. Sounds of fighting were heard... And when the woman opened her eyes, a teenager with familiar brownish spiked hair, dressed in red, (and with twin swords, can't forget about that,) was kneeling beside her.

As the twin swordsman looked over the woman for any wounds, he noticed a red jewel on her forehead. Before he could examine it at a close distance, a howl was heard though the former city.

"That's Nois-- I mean--- Tenebrae, wait no it **IS **Noishe's howl! I'm sorry, miss, but I gotta go." with that, the swordsman left.

---

On the way out of the city, the swordsman stumbled over the corpse of a lady who, I don't know how, still had some life in her. "Lloyd... you survived... my view of you is only a blurry smudge, but I didn't name you after the hero for nothing. Please, go to your uncle in Luin... I'm sure that..." --and life left her before she could finish.

----------

That's the Prologue, folks. And no, the woman is not Anna.


	2. Ch1: Genis the Great!

No worries, the rules _will _be bent. No new pairings (except for Zelos, that's an exception) right now. Though RainexLloyd is a pairing in the game, it's going to be more of a humor device as Raine --- Wait, I won't spoil it. Muhahaha!

If anyone asks, I will follow the chapters in the Journal in the game and divide them. Like this one, Chapter 1.1

Thanks for the reviews, and on with the story!

-

**CHAPTER 1.1:** **Genis the Great!**

----------

"Aroooo..."

"Noishe, shut up!" The half-asleep teen known as Lloyd threw his pillow out the window to hit his howling dog. The only problem is, he wasn't at home anymore, and the window was on the other side of the room (not to mention closed). The pillow hit a lampshade, causing the whole lamp (Designed and assembled by the Lezerano Company) to go smashing on the ground with the sound of glassware breaking.

In other words: **CRASH!**

At least, the good news is, our swordsman is fully awake. Even though he still had his pink pajamas on. (It was the closest thing to red, anyway.)

Of course, good news and bad news are a pair. Lloyd's Aunt Flora came running into the room, holding a broom in quite a menacing manner. "Lloyd! Where's the burglar?! Did someone break in?!" Looking over to the window and seeing the glass was intact, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now, running her eyes over the broken lamp (and calculating damage costs)...

"For breaking the lamp," she scolded, "you will have to clean up the mess, as well as this house. Am I clear?"

Lloyd nodded vigorously.

"Despicable child. Always causing trouble."

The twin swordsman opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly knew better. He bent down and started to pick up the pieces of the lamp while mumbling something about missing a ball game. He took the broken pieces and walked to the second room of his two-room inn attic. He was about to sit down and have some bacon'n'eggs, but his aunt shouted from the other room, "No breakfast until you're done!" Mumbling once again, he dragged his feet out the door, down the stairs and was _right _about to open the inn door when...

"Arooooooo..."

**CLANG! **The broken lamp pieces fell to the floor as Lloyd was paralyzed by the sound. The howl, I mean. One of the things that snapped him out of it was the pain in his foot caused by a piece (even though he was wearing slippers, it _was _a fairly big chunk).

Clutching his foot, our swordsman bounced on one foot while talking to himself. "I know that I'm not supposed to, but I'm gonna go see who's at the Fountain screaming their lungs out all while imitating Noishe!" With that, he _bounced_ off to the fountain!

---

As he arrived to the fountain, he let go of his foot. Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground by two boys, apparently name Dida and Moll. What kind of names are those?

"I see you still like pink. Hehe. So, I heard you got in trouble with your Auntie!" teased Moll.

"I like red. And no I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" exclaimed both Dida and Moll.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine, prove it!" said one of the two bullies.

"Swear allegiance to Genis the Great" The author kicked the SFX guy. _**DadadadadadadAAAAA!**_ "and we'll believe you!" said the other.

Lloyd looked up over the dry fountain and saw a statue of a man holding two swords. He pointed to it with his index as the camera dramatically zoomed in on the statue. "Wasn't that supposed to be replaced by a wimp with a lame weapon?"

"Don't insult Genis the Great!" _**DadadadadadadAAAAAA!**_

"We lacked the proper funds because _someone _wanted to replace the Raine statue with one of a Pikachu!"

Lloyd brought the conversation back. "Anyway, you were saying...?"

"Oh, uh, let's just pretend. Swear allegiance to Genis the Great!" _**DadadadadadadAAAAAAA!**_

Lloyd replied while crossing his arms, "No."

"C'mon, at least _bow_."

"He's not listening, man. Let's take him down!" The two boys approached Lloyd even more, as Dida tried to grab their victim's shirt.

Lloyd, by reflex, put his hand to his belt and grasped nothing but air. _Aw, crap! I forgot that Aunt Flora confiscated my swords ever since I broke a part of the breasts on the Sheena statue with a Demon Fang! _But then, a noise similar to a plane passing by was heard (the author kicked the SFX guy again...). A shadow covered the Fountain Plaza, becoming smaller and smaller until it was just over the trio.

_**CRASH! **_(again!)"Oops. Sorry. Did I hurt anyone? Are you okay? Did I break anything? It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" A blond teen girl with a pure white robe (with blue trim...) apparently just fell out of the sky, right on top of Moll and Dida, effectively saving Lloyd from a certain doom. She got back up on her feet, but the teasers were nowhere to be seen after she took a few seconds to dust herself off. Probably trying to get away from all the apologizing. Turning to Lloyd, she put on a large grin and greeted him, before gasping, then put the grin back on.

"Hi!"

What do you say when a _complete stranger _greets you? In Lloyd's case, you do nothing!

"Um... Mister... are you okay? Did I hurt one of your friends? I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing. I- I'd like to thank you. Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome! And, I'm sorry, but I've got to go." She then left.

Lloyd could only stand there. _She reminds me of someone... _"Wait!" but the girl was already on her way. Desperate to talk to her again, the swordsman went after her.

----------

Hoped you liked the second chapter! And that fanfare happens every time someone says **Genis the Great!** _DadadadadadaDAAAAAAAA! _(It's the one you hear when you get a new title) No worries. They _will _notice it sooner or later.


End file.
